Firework Night
by purplehamster
Summary: Short one-off fic about Syed and Christian on fireworks night.


FIREWORK NIGHT

Syed felt like he really needed to be around Christian more than normal. He didn't know why. Christian had been so patient with him recently over the blackmail and so helpful and when Syed had paid the money to the blackmailer the other day, he really thought Christian would go crazy but Christian had suddenly realised he was on edge and pulled him in for a hug. Even now thinking about that Syed felt emotional and remembered how good it was to be held by that wonderful patient strong man who he loved so much. Yes loved he knew that now although he wouldn't admit it to Christian. His big strong arms holding him tight, not trying to kiss him or anything else just to comfort him. That had been what he needed then and Christian was there when he needed him.

Syed got up from the sofa in his parents' house picked up his phone and texted Christian asking to see him asap. His phone beeped back in a few minutes saying Christian would see him at the fireworks at 7.00.

When they saw each other later, there were people all around and they couldn't really talk. Syed felt strange around Christian tonight and couldn't take his eyes off him. He wanted them to be alone properly alone and needed to feel Christian's body right next to his. Christian looked over at this point and saw the expression on Syed's face. He tried to move closer but Jane and Ian suddenly turned up and started chatting to him. Syed wandered off – he didn't know what to do he just felt he needed to be on his own. He went to the park area and sat on one of the benches. After a few minutes his phone beeped, it was Christian asking where he was. He texted him back. Christian was with him a few minutes later.

Christian: "Are you okay Syed? You haven't had any more texts asking for money have you?

Syed: "No none I just wanted to see you (he paused) alone."

Christian suggested they go for a walk as there were lots of people around. They walked to the edge of the park until they got to some trees and then they stopped. It was really dark here and no-one could see them. Suddenly some fireworks went off and Syed jumped.

Christian: "What's wrong" he asked.

Syed: "Nothing I just needed to see you"

Christian: "And I'm here, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Syed: "It's just I want I need you to hold me"

Christian smiled "like this" he said and he put his arms around Syed similar to how they were the other day. Syed couldn't understand why he felt so nervous around Christian tonight like it was the first time they were together or something but he looked up anxiously into Christian's face. Christian's hand stroked his cheek and pushed his hair back from the sides "you seem troubled tonight" he said.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I just feel so strange around you and I want this physical contact with you so bad"

"Well if you're talking about physical contact, why didn't you say so?" laughed Christian and he moved in to kiss Syed. The kiss was really gentle and soft and Syed responded eagerly. After a couple of minutes the two men pulled apart. Syed put his head on Christian's shoulder.

Christian: "Has that helped?" he asked

Syed: "Well sort of um well maybe well I don't know………" he seemed to be shivering.

"Shush" said Christian and he kissed him again. This time the kiss was harder and became a proper snog with tongues. Syed felt his legs weakening and strong arms around him guided him so his back was against one of the trees but without breaking off the kiss. Christian's hands started unzipping his jacket and then pulling up his t-shirt and his hands felt warm on his naked chest. Syed too moved his hands and caressed Christian's chest and it felt so good to feel him right against him. Syed felt the familiar tightening in his jeans. Christian was now kissing his neck and shoulders and his hand moved down and touched him through his jeans. Syed let out a moan and he felt Christian's hands undoing his jeans. For a second he thought about trying to stop him or suggest they go somewhere more private but then Christian's mouth claimed him again and he was lost in a world of passion and he needed it so much tonight, he needed this release and he let himself go into that secret world.


End file.
